oobifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitter Sitter
" | image = Oobi Babies Bitter Sitter.jpg | number = Video #7 (out of 22) | released = January 1, 2012 | previous = Night Crawlers | next = Kakoo Baby}} Bitter Sitter is the seventh video in the fan-made series Oobi Babies. Plot The babies' new baby-sitter isn't anything like what they'd expected. Recap The episode begins with Gramou in hs bed waking up, upon seeing his phone, he assumes that he has fallen asleep texting again. He then gets a phone call from Inka, who tells Grampu that she was thinking of their special day, though Grampu asks what the day was. This sends Inka into a rage, angirly reminding Grampu that it's their anniversary, followed by a flurry of swears. Grampu passes his forgetfulness as him simply joking with her, and hangs up. Grampu starts off calm, but soon comes to the revelation that he forgot to hire a babysitter for the kids. After a brief panic, he tries to get hold of Randy. In the next scene, Grampu comes to Oobi and Uma, and informs them that he has failed to get hold of Randy, and informs the two kids that he will get a babysitter from the phonebook, with the one he gets being Mary Johnson. Mary Johnson then comes, bringing her magazines too, she asks Grampu is there is cable at the house, with him responding that there is. She is glad because she is unable to go without TV for three minutes, which she says when whacking Grampu with the magazines without any justification. After being told that the kids are downstairs, she leaves, telling Grampu that she is going to be mean to them, but promptly corrects herself into saying that she will take care of them. And Grampu leaves. Mary then meets Oobi and Uma, asking if they are the dogs, they inform her that they are the kids she needs to babysit. Mary then suddenly notices the LEGOs they are playing with, asking what they are and also if they're fun. When the kids say that the LEGOs are fun, Mary gets mad and takes them away, informing then that when she's around, the two will never have fun. After that scene, Oobi and Uma watch TV. They end up watching the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Pet Sitter Pat" until Mary intervenes, saying that SpongeBob is stupid. She then changes the channel to another as a commercial is playing. She takes interest to the product showcased and forces Oobi and Uma out of the room as she looks for Gramou's credit card. At this point, Oobi and Uma decide that they can't take it anymore, and try to fight back. The two kids and Kako have devised a trap teach Mary a lesson. Mary sees that Uma has money in her dollhouse, which should pay for the handling, though as she goes for it, the kids close it one Mary, traing her inside, her head sticks out of the door, only to be relentlessly pelted with rocks. This pelting conditions her into letting the kids have fun and watch what they want, however, when asked if they can read her magazines, she responds with a weak, "no." only to be pelted with more rocks into saying yes she then criestries to get out, as the kids pelt even more rocks at her. In the final scene the kids read Mary's magazines, though Kako is scared off by Mulan on the cover, the magazine ends up sayings things like how you should eat soap, a swear word, and also shows a censored image. Just then, Gramou comes back, exhausted, but when he sees the magazine the kids are reading, he gets mad and tells Mary that she is fired, also subsequently tells her that she is double fired for using his credit card. Mary then runs by crying for her magazine and cable, Grampu considers this weird. Characters *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Inka *Mrs. Johnson *TV characters Video Category:Oobi Babies Category:Episodes of Oobi Babies Category:Episodes